Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
A user interface may be used to convert movement by a user into electronic data. The electronic data may then be sent to an application to produce an output. A processor may be configured to use the output from the application to generate an image on a display relating to the electronic data. The image may be useful in a computer generated reality.